


Vio Link and the Book of Lust

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: While doing his usual early morning routine, which is going to the library, Vio finds a new book called the Book of Lust.Upon reading it, the calm and loving Link thought of it as nothing but a book filled with bondage-related themes!However, the book proceeded to start tying up the purple Four Sword hero in a cute and loving manner.
Relationships: Vio LInk/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Vio Link and the Book of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based on a commissioned artwork I requested for on Deviantart.
> 
> I love the artwork very much, so I decided to make a cute story that revolves around that artwork.
> 
> Feel free to check it out yourself here: https://www.deviantart.com/rosejigglypuff76/art/Vio-Link-and-the-Book-of-Lust-FS-Commission-861175571 
> 
> Disclaimer: The story of Four Swords belongs to Akira Himekawa and Nintendo.
> 
> Warning: The following story contains some elements of bondage and caressing of the chest, of loving nuzzles. If you don't like these sort of things, you're free to leave.

Sometime, early in the morning, the young Vio Link did his usual strolls to the library.

Usually the 12-year old hylian would head there as a nice way to pass the time, before heading back to meet up with the rest of his siblings.

"Morning my dear Vio!", the librarian said in her usual calm and kind manner.

Vio smiled back, feeling very relaxed that his arrivals in the library, "Morning to you too Ms Ivan."

The librarian, Ms Ivan, kindly smiled at the young hylian, "You got any type of books that you specifically want to read?"

The calm and loving Vio calmly shook his head, "Not yet. I'm currently going to browse over some of your new books for today."

Ms Ivan nodded, "Understandable my dear. Feel free to come back to me if you want to check out a book."

Vio accepted this offer, before heading into the set of a thousand books.

~~~

The library in Hyrule has been around of centuries.

Expanding it up to make it as high as with 3 floors maximum.

Currently, Vio was heading up to the 3rd and highest floor, checking out some of the latest books that were inside the shelves.

Most of the latest arrivals were decent enough, and others have caught Vio's interest.

But just as Vio was about to head towards his usual spot in the library, he noticed a dark-grey book that was sticking out of the shelf.

"Aw, jeez…", Vio sighed all while shaking his head, "Why can't people put books back properly before leaving?"

The young hylian quietly walked towards that book shelf, so that he can fixed the organization of the books.

However, just as he was about to leave, the title of the book caught his attention, _much_ more then he already anticipated.

"Book of Lust...", Vio muttered the title of himself, "Seems like an interesting book."

He gently pulled the book out from the shelf, curiously opening up to the start of the page.

That book wasn't a novel or a manga Vio usually reads, but rather bits of one shots and stuff related to bondage were seen as key elements in the book.

The hylian quietly blushed in a calm manner, feeling completely interesting with this sort of topic.

Sometimes, he would read doujinshi in this library to even know about these sorts of things, but it never came to mind of him actually trying this out.

Eventually, his mind finally decided.

He will check this book out of the library, to read about these more.

But just as he was about to head back to the counter, Vio started to feel himself being lifted up by some sort of levitation spell.

"What in Hyrule is going on?"

The Book of Lust slowly started to open itself up again, followed by bits of ropes began to float out from the pages.

Shortly after, the ropes began to bind up Vio nice and tight.

"H-Hey!", the young hylian said in an embarrassed tone, "What are you doing?!"

The ropes didn't listen to Vio's adorable pleads, and simply continued to bind up the blonde hylian.

Binding his arms behind his back, and his legs together, not to mention his upper and lower chests were being tied, making his chest pop up more in a feminine manner.

"Stop that!!", Vio blushed a lot more in embarrassment, "Let me go!"

The book kept on going, ignoring more of Vio's cute pleads.

And to finish it off, a purple ballgag floated out of the Book of Lust, closing in on Vio.

"No, no!! Please don't gag me! I promise to be good! Ple-mmph!"

The gag was perfectly sealed tightly onto Vio's mouth, gagging him effectively.

After a good 3 minutes of binding up the little hylian, the Book of Lust gently lifted him back down via levitation, with the book itself simply dropping on the floor like nothing happened.

"Mmph~", Vio tried to recollect himself after all the binding he was given from this trickery of a book.

He attempted to stand up from his bound up state, managing to do so shortly after.

With the first idea that came into mind, Vio tried to struggle and tug onto the ropes, hoping that they will loosen.

This just made this situation for the hylian a little bit more embarrassing, knowing that the fact that the majority of his struggles and tugs were him simply wiggling his cute bum.

"Mmm~", Vio sighed and blushed more.

While he began to accept the fact that he is bound up in the library like this, the hylian simply hopped over to his usual reading spot just to relax.

The Book of Lust remained still, which Vio didn't really mind.

However, even if he did like his bondage right now, he couldn't help but think of his situation if someone ended up finding him like this.

But the hylian actually didn't care about that thought.

Knowing himself, he had read loads of doujinshi from this very library, but was too afraid to check them out of the place, mostly embarrassed on what the other Links will think.

So all the books that the hylian checks out were either novels or manga.

Suddenly, Vio heard footsteps coming his way.

But rather then running or hiding, Vio decided that he will come clean, and explain what happened to him.

Finally, the person walked over to the bound and gagged Vio.

"Oh my!", Ms Ivan exclaimed, "You alright there my dear Vio?"

Vio sighed in relief, kindly smiling in his usual calm manner, as if he was telling the librarian that everything is okay.

"Well, that's a relief my dear."

Ms Ivan looked around, checking if there's anyone in sight.

Thankfully, there's no one else in this section of the library.

"You know my dear Vio.", Ms Ivan smiled kindly, "I know that you've been a naughty little boy before I got here~"

Vio blushed a lot more in a cute shade of pink, "Mmph~?!"

Ms Ivan gently caresses the young hylian's chest in a loving and sincere manner, "Now, now my dear. There's no need to be ashamed. I only wanted to see if what I saw from the Book of Lust was true."

The young hylian simply moaned out.

He felt no longer embarrassed as before, knowing that Ms Ivan understands his love of doujinshi stories.

In fact, Vio began to embrace his cute and adorable situation, all while Ms Ivan gently caresses his soft chest.

"For a while, I used the Book of Lust to lure those that I see with a bondage fetish. Those that I lure, I barely played with myself. But knowing you more then anyone else, I can tell that you enjoy having a Mistress~"

Vio's chest continued to be caressed by the librarian, with the hylian himself gently giving a loving smile under his gag.

The sensation of his chest being rubbed and played around with, made him feel love around his body.

From there, the hylian gently wiggled his bum around, teasing Ms Ivan to play with it as well.

Ms Ivan proceeded to rub Vio's bum as well, before gently nuzzling him on the nose lovingly.

"You love this don't you my dear?", the librarian gently smiled.

"Mmhmm~!", Vio cutely nodded, embracing his cute and loving bound up state.

He always wanted to be played with, but couldn't bare the thought of asking one of his siblings to do so.

Maybe one day, he can invite Green or Shadow over to the library, so that they can be played with together.

"Now then Vio.", Ms Ivan spoke, "I'll take you back to my house for some alone time. Seeing how much you've been a naughty little bean."

The librarian began to untie Vio's legs, but stopped there, before putting a collar with a leash on the young hylian shortly after.

"This is my treat to you, for being very adorable and naughty. So, please keep this a secret with anyone that asks. And don't worry, I may consider inviting your brothers over for the same treatment I gave you."

Vio cutely nodded once more, before being gently held up, and walked like a pet, with Ms Ivan bringing him down and out of the library.

And into her house, for more playtime.


End file.
